Hug Me Please Papa
by Mikorikun
Summary: "Papa.. Baekhyun akan berusaha mendapatkan ranking satu. kalau Baekhyun mendapatkan ranking satu, Baekhyun ingin minta papa memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin merasakan pelukan papa, karena Baekhyun melihat papa memeluk Xiumin hyung dengan sangat hangat. jadi saat papa bertanya nanti Baekhyun ingin apa.. Baekhyun hanya minta papa tolong peluk Baekhyun"


Tittle : Hug Me Please Papa

Author : Miko

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Byun Baekhyun as Oh Baekhyun / Kim Baekhyun

- Xi Luhan

- Kim Minseok as Oh Xiumin

- And Other Cast

**FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Miko sendiri, jika terdapat kesamaan sama cerita lain itu benar benar tidak di sengaja.**

**Happy Reading, Dont forget to review please..**

**Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Huh Gak – Tears Like Today**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pada jalanan aspal yang memperlihatkan deretan rumah mewah di depannya. Kertas putih yang berbentuk kecil dengan isi sebuah alamat, ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam yang cukup besar.

" Eung.. aku tidak tersesat kan yah ? " Ucapnya bermonolog ria sambil memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

Kepalanya selalu menoleh ke setiap gerbang yang ia lewati. Untuk mencocokan alamat yang tertera pada kertas kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

" Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana ? aku kan tidak tau tempat ini.. Omo Ummaaaa tolong anakmu yang imut ini "

Baekhyun mulai panik, dengan cepat ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang berhenti sejenak untuk mencari sebuah rumah yang ingin ia tuju. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti pada sebuah rumah megah ber cat krem. Baekhyun memandang takjub pada rumah di depannya itu, lalu ia mulai mencocokan alamatnya.

" Pyeongchang-dong Seoul blok A no 21.. eh.. " Baekhyun tertegun dengan alamat rumah yang berada di kertasnya. Lalu perlahan ia mulai mendongak untuk membaca alamat yang tertera pada gerbang rumah ber cat krem itu.

" A no 21.. Omo ini rumahnya ! " Baekhyun benar – benar berbinar melihat rumah di depannya. Bukan karena rumah itu sangat megah dan bagus tentunya. Tapi karena ada seseorang.. seseorang yang sedari dulu ingin sekali ia temui.

" Appa.. Baekhyun datang "

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris seperti albino sedang berkutat dengan laptop yang berada di depannya. Matanya yang tajam terus memperlihatkan ekspresi serius dan tak ingin diganggu. Hingga sebuah suara pintu membuatnya menoleh.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Cklek~

" Oh Sajangnim, maaf mengganggu anda. Tuan muda Oh beserta Istri anda sedang menunggu di Loby utama "

" Katakan pada mereka aku akan segera datang "

" Baik " Orang yang masuk tadi membungkuk hormat dan pergi dari ruangan Sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat memakai jasnya yang sempat dilepas dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Annyeong.. " Sapa Sehun

" _Yak Oh Sehun ! cepat kau turun ke bawah, aku dan Xiumin sudah lama menunggumu ! dasar albino !_ "

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar suara dari ponselnya, dengan cepat ia memasuki sebuah lift.

" Aku sedang turun deer "

" _Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, atau baozi mu ini akan aku tenggelamkan !_ "

" Ya Andwae ! "

Dilain tempat Xiumin mendelik tajam pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, sedangkan yang di tatap sedang sibuk berbicara pada seseorang di ponselnya.

" Yak Umma ! kau jahat sekali ! jangan bawa – bawa namaku ! " delik Xiumin

Luhan namja itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Xiumin dan tersenyum manis, setelahnya ia sibuk berbicara lagi pada seseorang di ponselnya.

" Haih menyebalkan ! "

" BAOZI ! "

Xiumin menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya itu, kini wajah kusutnya berganti menjadi ceria saat melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan ikut memandang Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

" PAPA ! " Xiumin berteriak lalu memeluk Sehun

" Uhh... maafkan papa karena tidak bisa menjemput kalian berdua di bandara "

" Gwenchana papa.. "

" Kau semakin gembul Xiumin.. "

Seketika Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Papa-nya itu dengan sebal.

" Papa seperti Umma aishh... "

" EHEM... " merasa di abaikan Luhan berdehem keras

" Hahahaha... eh bagaimana kabarmu chagi ? "

Luhan menghampiri kedua orang itu dan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat, Sehun hanya diam dan membalasnya walau tak seerat Luhan.

" Aku baik.. sangat baik "

Setelah itu mereka saling melepaskan pelukan dan menatap satu sama lain.

" Kajja kita makan siang, kalian pasti lapar "

.

.

.

Grek~

Gerbang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang maid yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun sambil menatapnya bingung.

" Nuguya ? "

" Ah.. Annyeong haseyo, apa benar ini rumah keluarga Oh ? " sapa Baekhyun ramah sambil membungkukan badannya

" Benar.. kau siapa ? "

" Ahh aku lupa.. aku Kim Baekhyun putra dari Oh Sehun "

" MWOYA ?! "

...

Drrtt...drrrttttt...drrttttt...

Sehun berdecak sebal saat acara makan siangnya bersama Luhan dan Xiumin terganggu karena ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya.

" Rumah ? " bingung Sehun

" Angkatlah Sehun, mungkin itu penting " sentak Luhan

Dengan cepat Sehun menjawabnya.

" Yeoboseyo ? "

" _Maaf Tuan Oh karena aku mengganggumu.. "_

" Ada apa ? "

" _Ta-tadi aku.. "_

" Bisakah kau belajar berbicara dengan tidak terbata – bata seperti itu di telefon ? Itu sangat tidak sopan Luna "

" _Maafkan aku Tuan, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau mendapat tamu dari Hwacheon "_

" Lalu untuk apa kau menelfonku ? kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sebentar kan ? " Sehun mulai mendesis marah

" _Tapi Tuan Oh, dia bilang dia adalah... anak anda "_

" Apa ? " Sehun mulai tersentak kaget membuat Luhan dan Xiumin terkejut sambil saling bertatapan bingung

" _Dia bilang dia anak anda "_ ucap maid yang menelfon Sehun dengan takut – takut saat mendengar suara Sehun yang mulai marah.

" JANGAN BERCANDA " Sehun mulai emosi dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Sehun tenanglah.. " Luhan ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun sambil mengelus pundak Sehun lembut untuk menenangkannya. Beruntung mereka sedang berada di restourant pribadi milik Sehun.

" _Maaf Tuan, tapi dia mengatakannya sendiri "_

" Suruh dia tunggu disana, aku akan segera pulang sekarang ! "

Pipp...

Sehun langsung memutuskan telfonnya dan menatap kedua orang di depannya yang sedang menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti.

" Kita harus pulang sekarang.. " Sentak Sehun berusaha meredam emosinya. Bagaimana ia tidak emosi ? tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. Oh apa mungkin itu sebuah tak tik rekan bisnisnya untuk menghancurkan perusahaannya ?

" Baiklah kita pulang sekarang, sepertinya ada masalah di rumah " Ucap Luhan di sertai anggukan Xiumin.

" Kajja papa kita pulang "

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap maid di depannya dengan gugup, pasalnya ia tadi mendengar seseorang berteriak di telefon. Dan itu membuatnya sangat takut dan merasa bersalah dengan maid itu tentunya.

' _Pasti dia diomeli '_ fikir Baekhyun

" Benarkah ? " tiba – tiba maid itu berbicara

" Ne ? " jawab Baekhyun bingung

" Benarkah kau anak dari Oh Sehun ? atau kau hanya pura – pura ? "

DEG

Ini yang Baekhyun takutkan. Semua orang akan menganggapnya pura – pura.

" A.. Ani, sungguh aku anak dari tuan Oh " Ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan

" Tapi kenapa margamu Kim ? bukan Oh ? "

" Karna itu marga Ibuku "

" Mwo ? Kau.. Jika kau hanya pura – pura saja lebih baik kau pergi dari sini " Maid itu mulai lancang mengusir Baekhyun. sedangkan Baekhyun menatpnya kaget, ketakutannya bertambah.

" Sungguh aku tidak bohong, aku jujur "

" Mana mung_ "

" Luna ! "

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara datang, membuat dua orang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu itu menoleh.

" Sejak kapan kau belajar lancang terhadap tamu Tuan Oh seperti itu ? "

" Ma.. Maafkan aku Jung Ahjumma "

" Cepat pergi ke dapur, dan selesaikan pekerjaan disana ! "

" Ba.. Baik "

Yeoja paruh baya yang berpakaian maid itu kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi, terlebih pasti saat ia sudah bertemu dengan Ayahnya nanti.

" Siapa namamu anak muda ? " Yeoja itu bertanya dengan sangat lembut

" Kim.. Kim Baekhyun "

" Benarkah kau anak dari Tuan Oh ? "

" N..Ne Ahjumma "

" Benarkah ? kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Ibumu ? "

" Kim Jong In "

" MWO ?! "

BRAKKK~

Baekhyun dan Ahjumma yang berdiri di depannya tersentak kaget, saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting keras terdengar oleh mereka.

" SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUAT LELUCON KEPADAKU ? "

Sehun muncul dengan wajah marah, diikuti dengan Luhan dan Xiumin yang mengikuti Sehun dengan wajah Khawatir.

" Tuan Oh " sentak Jung Ahjumma sambil membungkuk hormat. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat saat melihat seseorang yang mungkin Ayahnya itu sedang marah. Dengan takut ia mengikuti Jung Ahjumma untuk membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jung Ahjumma, tapi itu hanya sebentar karna objeknya kini berganti ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan kilatan emosi, Sehun mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jung Ahjumma mengontrol sekuat tenaga kegugupannya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah pucat menahan rasa takut yang kini bertambah seratus kali lipat.

" Siapa kau ? " Desis Sehun

" A.. Aku Baekhyun "

" Untuk apa kau datang kesini ? " Sehun mulai mengontrol emosinya namun tak melepas tatapan tajamnya

" A.. Aku mencari Ayahku Oh Sehun, di.. dia tinggal disini.. " mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca – kaca, tubuhnya bergetar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sehun membelalak kaget di belakangnya, begitu juga Xiumin yang menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai tersulut emosi lagi.

" HAHAHAHA.. SIAPA YANG MENGIRIMMU KEMARI HA ?! SIAPA ?! " Sehun benar – benar emosi membuat pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh dan menangis.

" A.. Aku tidak mengerti hiks "

" Kau dikirim perusahaan lain untuk menghancurkan perusahaanku kan ?! "

" Mwo ? aku tidak.. hiks.. tidak seperti itu hiks.. "

" LALU APA ?! " bentak Sehun

" Aku hiks.. datang sendiri kesini dari Hwacheon hiks "

Kini tatapan emosi Sehun beralih kepada Jung Ahjumma.

" Bisa kau jelaskan ini Jung Ahjumma ? "

" Dia bilang.. dia mempunyai seorang Ibu bernama Kim Jongin Tuan Oh "

DEG

Sehun tertegun sesaat, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

" Apa ? "

**TBC**

Annyeong, maaf aku datang membawa FF lain –V

Bukannya meneruskan chapter Not Forever, aku malah mempublish FF ini.

Tapi tenang, Miko bakal lanjutin FF itu kok. Tapi engga sekarang, soalnya filenya ada di Flashdisk dan Flashdisknya lagi dibawa pulang kampung sama adik Miko hiks T_T

Mohon reviewnya ya, FF ini lebih baik lanjut atau engga ? kalo FF ini jelek, Miko bakal gak lanjut FF ini.

Gamsahamnida udah mau baca ^^

[17.07.2014]


End file.
